


Pegasus Flight

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Goddess!Angela, Mild Language, Pegasus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: In the kingdom of Ilios, there is a beautiful goddess named Angela, who provided the land with the gifts of Healing and Justice. Fareeha Amari has always been enamoured with the goddess, but when she is dragged up to Angela's temple by her friend, Lena, Fareeha worries they may find themselves caught by the goddess and their only hope would be to be granted... Mercy. (Pharmercy, Fantasy AU, Fluff)





	Pegasus Flight

Fareeha was brave about many things, but breaking into a goddesses' private temple was one of the most ridiculous things she had ever heard of. Not to mention, something that could possibly result in a very harsh punishment if the academy were to find out.

Angela was the goddess of justice and healing, the one who had perfected the laws that the kingdom lived by and the one who had given the people the ways of medicine. There were rumours that she often granted mercy to those she judged fairly, but Fareeha doubted that she would if the goddess caught her.

The idea had been brainstormed up by her friend Lena, the local bartender of the village and a real troublemaker who Fareeha regretted having become acquaintances with.

Oh, it probably sounded good to some childish innocent side of her at the time, but now that she and Lena were walking up the cloud covered steps towards the temple in honour of Angela, she was having second thoughts.

Did Fareeha really want to risk it all? Her chance to continue her family tradition of serving with the kingdom of Illios as a knight and warrior, bringing victory and justice to her queen?

"Lena," she spoke up, having kept quiet for a lot of the trip. "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"Relax, love," Lena told her. "We'll only just come up here for a tick, then we can head home."

"You know that no one is allowed up here," Fareeha insisted. "Not even monarchs or members of the Omnic church."

"Oh, where's your sense of adventure," Lena argued. "Besides, you did say you wanted to see Angie for yourself."

"Yes, when she next visits the city," Fareeha stated. "Not when she's in her home, ready to catch us sneaking in like a couple of rodents." It was true, she did want to see Angela again, enamoured with the goddess of healing and justice since she had heard tales of her as a child down in the Southern Regions of Ilios

Lena rolled her eyes. In all of the land, Fareeha was the most stubborn girl in the world. She probably got it from her mother's side of her family.

As the two of them walked up through the creamy, thick clouds, up the immense slope of the mountain, Fareeha looked to her left. They were so high up, they couldn't even see their home anymore. "Sometimes, this makes me wish I could fly."

Lena then tapped her on the shoulder. "Psst, love," she said. "We're here."

Fareeha looked up, seeing the doors of the ornate temple before them, polished gold and standing taller than both women by several feet. They were marked with Angela's symbol, a set of wings and her signature staff.

Lena smiled. "Now, let's see what this place is all about."

"Lena, I think I've had enough now," Fareeha then told her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "We should get going. I don't want to get caught."

"Oh, relax. You come from one of the proudest bloodlines in Ilios. How can Angela get mad at someone like you? Heck, I bet she'd probably ask for your autograph."

"Lena, she won't care about that," Fareeha argued. "We're breaking into her home."

Lena sighed. "Just come on. Jeez, I never thought an Amari would be a coward." Lena then walked up to the side of one of the large walls. "Hey, this looks simple enough to climb over."

Fareeha sighed. There was no use giving up now, and Fareeha was no coward. "Here, let me boost you up," she offered.

"Oh, now you want to join in," Lena smirked.

"Because I've got nothing better to do," Fareeha explained. She then looked down. "I just pray to Angela we won't be caught by her." She knelt beside Lena and the short haired girl put her foot in Fareeha's hands.

Fareeha lifted Lena up, and Lena grabbed the top of the wall, pulling herself up on top of it. She then reached down to Fareeha. "Grab my hand."

The Southern girl nodded, taking Lena's hand. "Pull me up."

Lena tugged with all of her strength, pulling Fareeha up on top of the wall. "Gabriel's cloak, what have you been eating?!" She exclaimed, feeling her arms limp after hauling Fareeha.

"You're not exactly endowed with strength," Fareeha remarked.

"That's not what Emily says," Lena quipped, referring to her wife, a bartender back home.

Fareeha rolled her eyes. "Spare me the innuendos, Miss Oxton."

Lena looked to her side, her eyes widening. "Wow!"

They finally got a look at the temple, now they were behind the marble walls. The temple itself was a small, round structure, surrounded by various pools and gardens, all perched on this one mountaintop. It was certainly a peaceful place, one both of them would gladly live out the rest of their lives in.

"It's more beautiful than I could ever imagine," Fareeha remarked, her face in awe.

"You can say that again, love," Lena added, nudging her elbow playfully. "So... you think anyone's home?"

"I don't know," Fareeha answered. "I sincerely hope not."

The two of them began to walk around the immense temple, admiring the many statues of the goddess there were on display. "She's certainly got a lot of statues," Lena commented. "Emily won't even let me have my picture painted to hang on our wall."

Fareeha then noticed a small stable yard at the corner of the complex, seeing a small group of Pegasi grazing on some hay. "Look, Lena!"

Lena gasped. "I've always wanted to see a Pegasus up close!" She slowly approached one, a caramel-coloured mare with a dirty blonde mane.

She gently reached to its neck, gently petting the animal. "Wow... I never expected them to be so soft."

"Pegasi are very docile creatures," Fareeha informed her. "They require a lot of training in order to be taken into battle."

"Well, thanks for the lesson, academy girl," Lena remarked.

"Hey, you seemed interested," Fareeha admitted.

"God, you're such a nerd," Lena mused. Suddenly an idea crept into her mind, one that she knew as perfect for Fareeha. "Hey, love, I got a crazy idea."

"Oh dear lord," Fareeha mused.

Lena went up to her friend and whispered in her ear. "I dare you to steal one and take it for a little fly."

Fareeha's eyes widened. "Lena, are you fucking crazy?!"

"What, you learned how to fly one, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, a pony, practically tiny compared to these stallions," Fareeha argued.

"First, that's a mare. Second, like it's really that hard."

"You know what I meant, Lena," Fareeha said, folding her arms.

"Don't be so chicken love," Lena said with a wink. "After all, you are the one who wanted to come here."

Fareeha sighed. "Fine, but when I fall to my death, neither you nor Emily are invited to my funeral."

Lena helped Fareeha over the fence. "Just get on. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Fareeha rolled her eyes and walked over to the mare that Lena had been petting, climbing gently onto its back.

The animal didn't even care, nor notice Fareeha at all. It merely continued to chew on its hay.

Fareeha stroked its mane, swallowing nervously. She had never ridden a pegasus bareback before.

"So um..." Lena wondered. "How does it take off?"

"There are reins, usually," Fareeha replied. "But this one doesn't have a saddle."

"Maybe if you grab its mane?" Lena suggested.

"I'm not going to do anything so barbaric, Lena!" Fareeha refused. "A Pegasi's mane is very sensitive. To pull it would cause great pain to this animal."

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing, I want to get off this thing," Fareeha stated.

Lena then started to wiggle her arms around and cluck like a chicken at Fareeha.

Fareeha scowled. "Go to Talonius, Lena," she scowled.

Lena then saw that the mare was starting to trot around the stableyard and that gave her another wicked idea. As the animal presented its rear to her, Lena held out her finger. "Well, this works for Emily after all." She then poked the mare in its rump with her finger.

The mare let out a startled whinny, startled by the poke, neighing loudly and bucking about across the yard like it was under attack.

"Hey!" Fareeha exclaimed, holding on to the winged creature, feeling herself be dragged along with the Animal's shape movements as it darted about.

Lena smiled. "There we go. It should take off any second now."

And Lena was right.

A few seconds later, the animal spread its wings, floating off the ground with Fareeha on it's back.

Fareeha was terrified right now. She was on the back of an unstable animal, with no safety gear and clinging on for dear life. She looked to her sides, seeing the creature's wings flap up and down as they started to gain height.

"Oh, gods oh gods oh gods oh gods!" Fareeha wrapped her arms around the mare's neck, trying desperately not to fall.

The mare then darted into the sky, with Fareeha in tow.

Lena's expression dropped as Fareeha soon left her sight. "Ah, crap."

Fareeha was pulled along with the mare as it scampered through the clouds at great speed, trying her best not to fall off to her death on the plains below.

The mare then neighed loudly at her, in a rather aggressive manner.

"Hey, don't shout at me. It was her fault," Fareeha argued.

The beast didn't take any notice and plunged into a deep dive.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Fareeha exclaimed, sure that this would be her downfall. She shut her eyes and hoped she would be in the afterlife soon. If she died here, she would haunt Lena for all eternity.

But death didn't take her

Suddenly, she was stopped in her tracks, suspended in the air by some strange golden light. The light felt warm, and had a soft present, wrapping itself around her body.

"Now, now, Jacqueline," a soft speaking, accented voice then said. "Who took you flying without my permission?"

A figure appeared before Fareeha, bathed in a golden aura. She had blonde hair, a toga, and sandals, and extending from her back was a pair of pure white wings.

"The goddess," Fareeha whispered, recognising her instantly.

The figure looked at Fareeha and smiled at her. "Hello there, my dear? Who might you be?"

"I-I am Fareeha, of the family Amari," Fareeha stuttered, in awe of the being in front of her. "I do apologise for my intrusion, great Angela."

The goddess giggled. "Fear not, young mortal. I have no intention of harming you."

"But, my friend and I... we broke into your temple."

"I know, and I let you," Angela stated.

Fareeha was about to ask how, but then Angela tapped the sides of her head. "I'm a goddess, remember?"

Fareeha then sighed. "I am sorry, oh beautiful one. We deserve whatever punishment you see fit for us."

Angela descended down, cupping Fareeha's cheeks. "No, Fareeha of the family Amari, I will grant you mercy for your... rather innocent transgression into my home."

"Y-you grant me mercy?"

Angela smiled and gazed into her eyes. "I always grant mercy to the mortals I find worthy, and you are most worthy."

Fareeha blushed. "T-thank you goddess."

The goddess then held her staff over the pegasus, transporting it back to the temple with her great power. She looked back at Fareeha and frowned slightly. "However, my mercy comes at a very small price."

"P-price?" Fareeha stammered. "What price would that be, great goddess?"

"Close your eyes," Angela answered, "and I will collect my payment."

Fareeha closed her eyes, expecting the goddess to take her soul, or some other dastardly thing.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of soft, full lips gently pressing against her own.

Fareeha's eyes widened. The goddess was kissing her.

Angela was embracing her in the clouds above the land, kissing her lips softly, claiming her reward and for some strange reason, Fareeha didn't mind at all.

In fact, she felt like some unknown dream of hers had just come true.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This fic was originally supposed to be a bit more Greek Myth inspired, since it was about Pegasus and all that and Angie does have that Greek Goddess skin in the game, but Matty realised that it would probably feel a little immersion breaking since Fareeha and Lena's names aren't really Greek. So Matty and I re-worked it into a generic fantasy setting. I hope you all pick up on the little references to other overwatch stuff in the fic, mostly left by matty (amazing, awesome matty).

See you next time!


End file.
